


Bucky Barnes X Male-Reader - Waiting for You

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Original Request – Y/N is an avenger and one of the best. You had every guy fawning over you, but none that you wanted to give your virginity to. Bucky comes along and ruins all of those plans, being the youngest member of the team at the age of 21, Tony often teases you about who you think is the right man to catch your eye. One night, you accompany Steve on a mission, to rescue Bucky, that was the moment you two locked eyes and that night you both got drunk and made love. The others teased you, but not anymore.





	Bucky Barnes X Male-Reader - Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Female version in my works

You looked at the Fury on the face of your watch; Tony had basically retrofitted it to aid communication in the field via what was essentially face-time.

“Another clean takedown (Y/N),” Fury commended, “Now tell me, when are you going to train your fellow avengers to work like that?”

“Train them? Did you hit your head or something? I’m the baby of the group, remember?” you scoffed.

“Tony’s a wildcard, you sure you can’t rein him in a bit?”

Fury’s usual hard expression made it impossible to tell whether he was joking or not.

“And miss out on all the fun? I think you need a little crazy in your life Commander,” you used the name playfully.

“With all of you I have all the crazy I can handle, remember (Y/N), I have my eye on you. Get back to base, Fury out.”

The watch screen cut to black before fading into its usual time-telling face, “Goodbye to you too Commander,” you whispered sarcastically as you made your way back to the Avengers’ Tower.

* * *

By the time you got back to the Avengers’ Tower you were greeted by the sight of Tony and Steve once again arguing in the living room; when you had first joined the avengers the previous year you used to attempt to stop these little arguments, now you just let them go at it, occasionally watching for some entertainment.

This particular argument got your attention as you heard Steve gripe your name, after that you tuned into what he was saying.

“(Y/N) will be furious, you really went too far this time,” Steve reprimanded.

“I was just curious,” Tony defended jokingly.

“He’s not a toy, he’s a teammate.”

“Are you serious? It was hilarious, he-”

“He what?” you interrupted, crossing your arms in an attempt to be serious.

“Nothing sweetums,” Tony replied melodiously.

“That’s it, I’m leaving the two of you alone, tell him or I will,” Steve left the room with a stern face.

“So… about what I did-”

“You listened to my messages again didn’t you?” you accused.

“How did you-”

“Getting a little predictable Tony, come on, let the mocking begin, I’m ready.”

“You promise you’ll have sassy comebacks?”

“I learned from the best.”

“Okay,” he grinned slyly, “Bachelor number one, who probably likes long walks on the beach and plaiting hair as Mr. Sensitive was dumped on date one because?”

“Well you see Tony,” you put on your bet co-host impression, “Bachelor number 1, A.K.A Harry lives with a wonderful cave troll called mum and while that isn’t really a problem it becomes one when she runs baths for him.”

“Fair enough, moving onto number 2 who I like to call sweet Sam.”

“He looks too much like Jim Carey.”

“Really? That’s what we’re going with here?”

“Hey, you try dating the Riddler and see how you do.”

“Valid point, number 3, has a deep war hero voice like he’s trying to rescue you rather than date you.”

“No excuse there, he just has an abnormally large head.”

“And I thought looks never mattered.”

“Seriously Tony, I think the rest of his body got hit with a shrink-ray but they left the head, I mean it’s,” you put your hand around your head to imitate the hugeness of the man at question.

Tony laughed whole-heartedly, “I used to be picky but you take the cake. Why don’t you just go to a bar and get laid already? Be honest.”

“Because, you’d beat up the first guy I did that with.”

“Only if he was scum, or if I was bored.”

“You may not have waited but I am going to.”

“What are you waiting for exactly?”

“Someone special.”

Tony smirked, rounding off to the direction of his lab, then he called back, over his shoulder, “Best not wait too long, your legs might stick together.”

You laughed, hiding slight annoyance, “ _What the hell would he actually say if I did go and do it I wonder? At least he’d stop teasing me. Ah well, I guess I’ll never know._ ”

* * *

You were laid contently on the sofa, reading a book, when Steve ran in throwing your uniform at you; it was a simple black ensemble with padding around the areas that needed the most protection. You spared him a questioning glance.

“Suit up,” he commanded, “We’re the only ones here and there’s a rescue mission.”

You nodded, jumping into action, it was only a short while later that the two of you were in a jet while you bombarded Steve with questions.

“Where are we going? Who’s the target? How many people will be there? Is it an enemy or an emergency? How long will it be before we get there? What-”

“Take a breath half-pint,” he used your nick-name affectionately, “We’re going to an abandoned warehouse in Siberia-”

“Predictable,” you chuntered, “When will people learn to fight in like a swimming pool or something?”

Steve smiled, carrying on, “The target is a friend of mine, he’s our only goal. He’s been hiding from some mercenaries and they’ve located him, I heard it on their radio; could be around 20 of them. E.T.A is in 6 hours if we punch it; we should beat the mercs there.”

“By all means then, punch it.”

* * *

When you got to the warehouse you realised two things simultaneously:

One – Steve had vastly misjudged when he predicted 20 mercenaries, your heat sensor actually detected 67 (discounting you, Steve, and your rescue target.)

Two – That the ‘target’ was actually none other than Bucky Barnes, Steve’s best friend and the notorious Winter Soldier; you knew he wasn’t the criminal most believed him to be but that didn’t make him any less intimidating to rescue.

It was more of a bloodbath than a fight, even with your advanced training you weren’t able to finish the fight without accidentally killing a few; it was a bad feeling all around, you always knew the day would come when you’d have to kill but you weren’t prepared for it as you would have hoped.

You were pinned behind a pillar with Bucky when you’d made your first killing shot, Steve had been occupied on the other side of the room, and when you made that shot you got your first clear impression of the man that Bucky was. He saw the shock on your face as your target crumpled to the ground, then remembering what that felt like from his early days in the war he pulled you into him, using his metal arm to protect you from incoming fire until you were ready to throw yourself back into the fight; in that moment you saw the Bucky that Steve knew, in truth you had never felt safer, it was a sensation that you craved.

“Calling in a medical team,” Steve contacted Fury directly, following up by explaining the situation.

“Come on,” Bucky addressed you with hesitation, “It’s over now, let’s wait on the ship.”

Bucky didn’t know why but for some reason he felt compelled to take you away from the scene, shielding you from the sight of death that hung around like an unbearably heavy veil; he did this awkwardly, at first he didn’t even have the nerve to touch you, it soon became clear however that the only way he could lead you away from the gruesome scene was to hook his arm around you and physically take you away.

* * *

After a quick shower back at the Avengers’ Tower the party ensued, Steve was excited to introduce everyone to infamous Bucky while Tony was excited to show off his new bar; the combination of both resulted in celebration and merriment all around.

One by one each avenger made their excuses and left after what could only be described as too much alcohol; by the early hours of the morning it was only you and Bucky left. You were pouring another shot of whiskey out when he grabbed your hand.

“I think you’ve had enough,” he reasoned quietly.

Since Steve and him were unable to get drunk, Bucky had insisted that he should stay up and keep to eye on you. With blurred vision you stared at his hand on yours, then with a sly grin your lips were on his, your arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down to you. Bucky didn’t know what to do, nothing had prepared him for this, he definitely wanted you; despite all this he pushed you away, holding your arms strongly by your sides.

“W-What are you-” he started.

“I like you,” you answered simply, then in a teasing tone, “Don’t you like me too?”

“Of course I do but-”

“But nothing, I know the look we shared in that warehouse, don’t be a drag, come on and join me,” you leaned in for another kiss but he held you back firmly.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Please, take advantage of me, I want this.”

“(Y/N), you’re drunk, you got upset because of earlier and you’re drinking to forget.”

“I’m not drinking to forget,” you lied, remembering the gory scene from earlier that day, “I’m drinking for liquid courage, now stop fighting and spend the night with me.”

You leaned into him, feeling him quiver beneath your warmth, finally he couldn’t take it anymore; he pushed you onto the bar, knocking various bottles and glasses onto the floor with a loud smash.

You giggled at the coolness on your back, pulling him on top of you, he tore at your clothes impatiently; you threw them off when he failed, falling off the bar in the process with raucous laughter. You raised your arm, dragging Bucky down onto the floor with you, then you proceeded to pepper him with messy kisses.

Bucky didn’t know what he was doing, or why he was doing it, all he knew was there was something about you that he couldn’t resist, something he wanted more than anything; perhaps it was redemption or maybe something else entirely but in that moment he wasn’t going to stop and figure it out. He whipped off his clothes, ready to enter you at the drop of a hat, eager to know what you felt like inside and out; he wanted all of you.

“Just do it,” you cried out in a sultry tone.

He growled, flipping you over and entering you whilst savouring the sweet feel of you, you jolted, startled at how huge Bucky was; within minutes you were over the pain, indulging sinfully in the dark pleasure that Bucky brought with him.

Bucky hadn’t been with anybody since the war, it made him dizzy with desire; he wanted to make you see stars by the end.

Building up speed he grunted your name, following up with a small cry of, “Be mine.”

Your breath hitched within your throat as your knees buckled under the weight of him, “Fuck yes,” you keened, “Always.”

You weren’t sure whether it was the alcohol or Bucky but something about having him inside you was truly intoxicating. As he buried himself deeper inside you, moving in and out roughly you held onto the ground with quivering arms; while you were a master on the battlefield it seemed that you adored your pure helplessness in the bedroom or in this case the bar floor.

Eventually you couldn’t take it anymore, you had been trying to hold on for as long as you could but the shockwaves flooding through you caused you to howl heatedly, “I can’t- I- c-can’t-” you raked desperate hands through Bucky’s long hair; he found your wanton cry unbearably attractive.

With one final plea you came, thoroughly satisfied with the evening’s conclusion; Bucky melted into you, climaxing shortly after with a pleased cry of, “Oh God yes!”

He glanced down at you, you smiled languidly, “You ready?” he asked.

With a weak nod from you he pulled out, rolling onto the floor next to you

“I think we christened the bar,” you mused.

Bucky laughed silently, his shoulders moving up and down with the action, “I think you’re right.”

It wasn’t long before the two of you fell into a peaceful slumber right there, behind the bar; you had managed to forget an awful day while he had managed to find someone to take care of, it was something that the two of you never knew you needed until you had it.

* * *

You woke up to the bitter taste of day-old alcohol on your breath, a mighty headache forming as you pushed yourself up; the silver lining of this particular hang-over was that you at least remembered the previous night. Bucky was still asleep on the floor next to you, you smiled as you watched his chest rise and fall peacefully.

The words of the previous night lingered sweetly in your mind, “ _Be mine,_ ” - “ _Always_.”

Indeed, if he would have you, you would always be his; “I’ve been waiting for you,” you reflected as you watched him.

The room doors opened with a swish, you threw your clothes on in a panic, rushing to stand up in time, and coming face to face with Tony.

He gave you the once over, grinning at your dishevelled appearance, “Morning Tiger,” he revelled, “You look… different.”

“Got drunk and all that, you know what it’s like,” you moved away from the bar, trying to get Tony as far away from Bucky as possible.

“Indeed I do, in fact my younger days were always spent sleeping at the bar, maybe we’re more alike than-”

“Nope, nothing alike. Totally separate. You know, it’s getting kind of hot in here, you want to go out? How about-”

“(Y/N)?” Bucky mumbled sleepily.

Tony’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, he could not have looked smugger if he tried as Bucky groaned, pulling on his pants and rising from behind the bar.

“Oh really?” Tony rejoiced, “We really are cut from the same cloth, now if you’ll excuse me I have several people to brag to, you know what,” he snapped a quick picture on his phone, “Now I have proof.”

He bolted to the door while you chased after him, “Tony, don’t you fucking dare show that to anyone, give me the damn phone!”

Bucky merely watched the air where you had been wondering whether life would always be like this in the ever curious Avengers’ Tower.


End file.
